


Broken Heart

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Short one Shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: A collection of short one shots.  Posted here and on tumbler.





	Broken Heart

“Sorry, are you mad?”

“Do I look mad?”

“You always _look_ mad. I’m asking if you _are_?”

“You broke my heart! Of course I’m mad!” Derek holds up a homemade Valentines card in the shape of a heart with a giant rip down the center.

“You shouldn’t have left it on the chair.” Stiles counters

“Watch were you sit next time.” Derek storms off with an armful of books.

Despite the appearance of being mad and yelling at Stiles, Derek could never be mad at him.  In High School there are five main cliques. The Jocks, (Derek’s), the scholars, (Lydia), the arts, the losers (geeks and nerds) and the trouble makers. Stiles has the unique ability to float from group to group. Stiles never defines himself by a single category.  He’d be talking baseball stats with Danny at lunch one day then the next he’d be giving Lydia a run for her money with the latest math test scores.

“How dose he do that?” Derek asks Scott one day looking that the losers table where Stiles is in a heated discussions about the new marvel movie.

“No clue.  He’s like a giant sponge soaking up everything.”

“You used to be friends with him.”

“Yeah, in elementary school. Then his mother died.  His father shipped him off to Poland for a few years.  When he came back we never connected again.”

They watch Stiles leave the losers table and make his way to Derek’s table.

“Hey, Derek.  I wanted to apologies for ripping your heart.” Stiles reaches in his bag and pulls out a new one. “I kind of did it on purpose.  So, you’d know it was me.” He hands Derek a homemade valentine.  “Will you be my valentine?”  Stiles asks.

Derek stands.  His large imposing figure looms over Stiles smaller frame. He gently reaches from Stiles chin lifting it so there eyes meet. Then he leans forward placing a soft kiss on Stiles lips. “I thought you’d never ask.”  He smiles and the whole lunch room erupts in cheers and applause.


End file.
